


Steve Rogers Enjoys his Bad Decisions, Okay?

by BloodMooninSpace



Series: Sit on a Cactus, Brock Rumlow [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Under-negotiated Kink, unsafe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Steve is in the shower after a mission when he makes a justifiable bad decision.-----Steve consents to what is happening, both on the surface and after the fact. This does not change the fact that his "dom" is acting in bad faith. Brock Rumlow is engaging in sex acts with Steve, and is using a deeper knowledge base against Steve, and to both manipulate (and arguably abuse) Steve in these contexts.Brock Rumlow is NOT a model for RACK, let alone SSN. This is not safe sex.I am tagging this iteration with the non-con tag out of the gate, because it is Steve POV, and Steve consents and has a good time. HOWEVER, Steve is not aware of Brock Rumlows machinations, nor of the fact that this might be a bad situation for him. The last chapter of this piece, and then interchangably in the future, the piece will be in Brock Rumlow's POV.





	1. The Shower/The Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Steve Rogers Enjoys his Bad Decisions, Okay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844632) by [eccentricc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricc/pseuds/eccentricc)



Steve is in the shower after a mission when he makes a justifiable bad decision. 

"You want help with that?" He asks the other agent. 

"Depends on what help you're offering." 

Steve drops to his knees and leans forward, because he can't bring himself to ask, and he wants it so much --

The agent buries his fingers in Steve's hair, and Steve gets a nice mouthful of cock, and it is excellent. He pulls out the tricks he learned in the back alleys in Brooklyn, things that got him paid pretty well down by the docks. It earns him 'fuck you're good' and when he swallows around the head 'yeah, take it for me' and for a few minutes, he feels at home up here in the 21st.

When he stands, the agent gestures at Steve's dick. 

"Thanks, but I just missed --" Steve touches his throat, and he might be grinning like a fool.

"You missed cock?" The agent asks, and Steve nods.

"Did you just miss sucking cock? Or did you want to get fucked, too?" 

Steve flushes, and he looks down to see the blush hit his collarbone. "Yeah, yeah I could go for that." 

The agent crowds into his space, a hand confidant on Steve's hip. 

"Then the only question is, do I get you off now and later? Or do I make you wait until I'm inside you?"

Steve whimpers, and he's so close just from the mental image --

The agent grabs his chin and makes Steve meet his gaze. 

"Make your choice, and ask me for it."

Steve trembles a little, under the agents' sure hands. 

"What will it be, Steve. 'Please make me come' or 'please make me wait' pick one." 

"Please make me wait until you're fucking me." Steve gets the words out all in a jumble, but he asked and it felt good. 

 

 


	2. Steve Has A Good Night

When Steve knocks on the door to agent Rumlows apartment, he is nervous, and hard, and looking forward to getting fucked. 

Rumlow opens the door and gestured Steve in. Then he grabbed Steve's shirt and shoved him back against the door.

"How rough do you like it?" The question makes Steve's head feel light and airy. 

"I'll stop you if I need to." He's got the serum, and the worst part of the serum is that sex isn’t the same. 

There was a place he went in his head when Bucky was holding him to the sheets. A place where everything was sex, and the hands on him, and the cock in his ass, and everything felt good. 

When he was standing barefoot in Time Square, and a stranger was welcoming him to the future, all he wanted was to be in that little flat in Brooklyn, face in the thin sheets, Bucky's hand on his neck, holding him together while he fell apart so good. 

Rumlow's response is a biting kiss, and to kick at the insoles of Steve's feet until he's spread his legs. 

It's a little awkward, but when he does it, Rumlow growls in his ear, "good" and bites his neck-- and Steve hasn't felt this secure in his skin since the last time he was bent over a log in the woods in Europe. 

Rumlow hauls him off the wall by his *hair* and Steve is harder than he's been since the ice, harder than he was in the shower --

Getting dragged down the hallway by his hair is a revelation -- he feels wanted and grounded and really fucking turned on. It feels incredible when he's sorta shoved at the bed, and Rumlow barks out 'strip'.

Steve fumbles off his clothes, dropping them and when he turns -- Rumlow is still fully clothed, he's even wearing his fucking combat boots. Steve's a little shocked, but something about it clicks, it feels right, and he just wants to drop to his knees and have Rumlow's dick again. He's halfway to the floor when he's interrupted.

"Uh-uh. Over the bed. Face down for me, Rogers." 

Steve turns, and as he is bending over, there is a whistle in the air and a sting on his right asscheek. He looks over his shoulder, and Rumlow slaps him again. 

"You like that Rogers?" Another couple slaps fall before Steve has any kind of answers. 

"I like the heat, and I don't know. Yeah, maybe."

"Its okay Roger's, we can save impact play for another fuck." His hand rubs little circles on Steve's stinging asscheek, and Steve wants more. "What's your refractory period, Rogers?"

"Come again?" Steve asks.

Rumlow snorts.

"Exactly, Rogers. How soon can you come again after you orgasm?"

"Soonest has been half an hour, but she wasn't pushing it. I don't know how fast we could get it down to; I've never tried."

Rumlow's fingers are digging into Steve's scalp briefly, and then he's being pulled back. Rumlow is right behind him, so Steve can't step away from the bed, all he can do is arch his back and grind his ass into Rumlow's crotch, into Rumlow's firm erection.  

"Good to know. I've been thinking about your ass all day, Roger's. Think you could handle it if I jerked you off once I was balls deep inside you, and then did my best to fuck you through the mattress?"

"Please, yes, please!" Steve gasps out, and he doesn't reach for his dick. Rumlow had explicitly said he would jerk Steve off, and the adrenaline and anticipation is making his blood sing. 

Steve crashes to the mattress when Rumlow lets go of his hair, and there is the sound of a zipper, the crinkle of a condom wrapper, and then the click of the cap of a lube bottle. Steve jerks when the cold lube hits his crack, and he flushes when Rumlow laughs. 

The fingers that press at his hole have a glove on them. They are firm and relentless, getting the next spurt of lube right in his hole. Its perfunctory prep, but with plenty of lube, and Steve just wants to get fucked and the faster the better.

"Please, please fuck me." When the fingers don't leave, Steve tries again. "Please make me come on your cock." The fingers slow down, rubbing inside him until they find his prostate -- and the need to come ratchets up another level.

"Please, please, fuck me, please. Just do it, please."

Rumlow's fingers stop moving, and Steve squirms, chasing the contact. A firm hand in his hair, wrenching his head to the side forces him to stillness.

"I like my sluts to call me, sir. You going to be a good slut for me?" 

The fingers in his ass are moving so slowly that it is driving Steve insane. 

"Yes, sir, please fuck me, sir." 

"Good, good. I was hoping you would be an eager slut."

The fingers pull out and then it's there, the fullness Steve's been craving. He tries pushing back into it, tries to fuck himself on that fantastic cock, but he is pulled up and back by his hair again. Then Rumlows hand is on Steve's cock, pumping steadily and still slick with lube over the blue nitrile glove. 

"Be a good slut and come for me," Rumlow growls the words right in Steve's ear, and Steve comes. Rumlow keeps jacking Steve off until he is no longer leaking, and then Rumlow tips them forward. 

Steve loves the weight, loves the way Rumlow is pinning him. There are teeth in the back of his shoulder, and Rumlows hand is still playing with his dick, until Steve whines, high and needy. 

"Yeah, I'll give my slut the fucking he needs."  

When the fucking starts in earnest, Steve is glad for the hand in his hair. It is so much sensation, and it's all good, even the aches and the asscheek that was hit all add to how fucking good it feels to lie here and take it. Steve's world narrows to Rumlows hand, and his cock, and the sheets of his bed, and the world feels right. Steve doesn't know how long he floats on it before he's being hauled upright again, and there's a hand on his dick, which is hard again, and he doesn't know when that happened.

"Eight minutes slut, it took you eight minutes to get hard while I pounded your ass."

His hand is back, and it's all too much. Steve feels a tear or three slip loose, and he needs to reassure Rumlow that he really doesn't want to stop. 

"Feels good, thank you, thank you --" he might have kept going, but that swoop of Rumlows thumb did him in, and Steve spilled his load again. When he is shoved back onto the bed again, everything got soft, and fuzzy, and amazing. 

He doesn't notice when Rumlow finishes. He doesn't really notice either, where the washcloth comes from; just that it was warm and pleasant.

He falls asleep, curled up against Rumlows chest, with a vague recognition that Rumlow has stripped down to just boxers before crawling into bed. 


	3. A 'Lazy' Saturday Morning

When Steve wakes up, the first thing he recognizes is the smell of coffee. He looks up to see Rumlow sitting on the edge of the bed, with a couple of -- props. 

"It's Saturday, and I know we are both clear for today." Rumlow pauses to ruffle Steve's hair. "I was wondering if you wanted to keep playing this morning, the way we did last night."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think vulnerable is a good look on you. This is a humbler," Rumlow says, and holds up a bar with screws and a gap. "It pulls the balls back towards the thighs, makes someone crawl. I want to slide this plug in your ass, put you on your knees, and then make you crawl for the next few hours. Then I thought I would make you choose one of my floggers or paddles, and mark your ass up. Then maybe I would fuck you."

Steve's stomach rumbles, earning him a rich laugh. 

"And yeah, I'll feed you. You took my cock so pretty on your knees; I would love to see you literally eating out of my hand."

"Fuck." Steve says, "yeah, okay. I think I'm game."

He's still a little sore, but Rumlow isn't stingy with the lube, and the plug feels good. Rumlow had gotten dressed -- just cargo pants and a tight t-shirt but dressed-- and Steve is naked on his knees. It's a head rush even before confidant hands maneuver his balls back into the device. Steve tests his range of motion, and his skin pops out in goosebumps when he realizes that it is tight enough that he won't be able to stand. At least, not without considerable pain.

Rumlow picks up his coffee and leaves the room, and Steve stares after him. 

The walk in here last night had been quick, but the distance looks much longer when he has to crawl it. 

His first attempt is all wrong, painful instead of just uncomfortable. Steve shortens up his crawling 'stride' and makes it a few feet before a new problem makes itself known.

The plug rides right over his prostate. Crawling like this, he's getting hard.

Steve makes it to the kitchen and sits back on his haunches.

"Do I need to ask before I--" Steve makes the jacking off gesture.

"While you're my slut and I'm your sir? Yes, Steve."

"Then, Sir, may I jack off?" Steve asks, and his heart flutters a little at the broad, indulgent smile he gets from Rumlow. 

"Go ahead."

Steve sets a relaxed pace, trying to make it showy for Rumlow, who is leaned against the counter, watching. A few minutes later, and it's been building, and he's ready to finish. But when he gets to the tipping point, the tugging in his balls from the humbler seems to draw his orgasm back, and he can't quite get there. 

Steve looks up and sees Rumlows satisfied and hungry grin. 

"Sir?" Steve asks, and he's a little horrified to hear how he sounds. Desperate, and a little betrayed. 

"I said you could jack off. I didn't say you could come." Rumlow says it so offhandedly, so casually, that it almost makes sense. "Come eat."

Rumlow has one of the chairs pulled out from the table, and he sits in it. Steve crawls over and fidgets on his knees. He's rock hard and dripping, and the plug is feeling huge, and he is naked on his knees with Rumlows crotch at eye level. It's awkward and wonderful, and Steve's face is burning with a blush while butterflies dance in his stomach. 

The first bite he is fed is a blueberry muffin. No matter how long he spends in the future, he is always a little thrown at how available the fruit is. Rumlow follows it with two kinds of melon, then a bite of fried egg, folded over. The food all feels so rich and decadent; Steve feels pampered. He's naked on his knees, on the edge of an orgasm, and he feels pampered. 

He feels so much, and it's so good-- but the words thank you feel trite for where he is. Steve takes the next bite of fruit, honeydew, and kicks the juices off Rumlows fingers. He looks up and tries to convey everything he's feeling with his tongue and eyes. 

Rumlow chuckles. He takes his fingers back and eats a bite of the fruit of his own. Steve leans into Rumlows knee, floating on his good sensations until another bit of muffin drops into view. It tastes incredible, like coffee and chocolate. Bacon again, then more blueberry muffin. Steve keeps trying to convey how much he's enjoying this, looking up at Rumlow and sucking his fingers as best as he can. He's feeling pleasantly full, and overwhelmingly grateful when Rumlow drops his hand in his lap, and Steve noticed that Rumlow is erect. 

Steve can-- he can make Rumlow feel as good as he feels right now. 

Steve leans forward and nuzzles at Rumlows crotch.  

"Yeah? You want that? Go ahead." Steve beams up at Rumlow and lifts his hands to undo the button fly of the cargo pants. 

"Uh-uh, no hands, slut." 

Steve looks from the button fly, to Rumlows face, and back down. 

"Use that clever mouth of yours." 

Steve leans forward and does his best. The black canvas cargo pants don't bend easily; they fight him for every button. It feels so good when he finally manages them all and can work Rumlows dick free of his underwear. 

"Good boy." 

Steve preens at that, and takes more of Rumlows dick into his mouth, then swallows around the head. He is backing off, slowly and with suction when the hand on the back of his head presses him back down. 

"Take it deep. None of the fancy tricks you used yesterday, I just want a nice deep blowjob. Can you manage that?" 

Steve nods and keeps sucking. It's different, trying to stay deep, to not bob his head or use his tongue to tease. He's balancing. He can't sit all the way back and take the pressure off his balls; Rumlow is holding his neck. But he can't stay deep, not with the way it tips him forward and pulls on the humbler. 

It takes more work, and it feels like Rumlow is asking for more from him. Through it all, the little moments of affection are heightened. The soft touch on his cheekbone, the brush of the tears from the corner of his eye. Rumlow's fond smile.

When Rumlow comes, Steve sits back, and he feels floaty and disconnected. The world feels bright and soft, and the need to come has faded to the background.

"Come on, then." Rumlow says and leads Steve by the hair over to the couch. The seat cushion off one of the chairs is on the floor. Rumlow positions Steve on the cushion, then picks up his tablet and sits down. He presses Steve's head against his knee, and Steve lets himself just -- float off. 


	4. Come Again?

Steve is starting to feel a little shaky, and he wants Rumlow to touch him again. He is kneeling facing the couch, and he can't see a clock, so he has no idea how long he has been kneeling here. But he doesn't just want to sit here; he wants -- he wants --

He hears the harsh whine that rips out of his throat.

Rumlow looks over his tablet, and the furrow between his eyebrows fades away. 

"You okay sweetie? You need some attention?"

Steve can't quite find words, so he just whines while thinking  _ 'please' _ with all his might.

Rumlow brushes his knuckles across Steve's cheek, and then reaches down, and Steve's chest explodes in a bright starburst of pain. Steve jerks and looks down, and there is a binder clip on his nipple. Steve's hands flutter at his sides, and he can't take it off, not if Rumlow put it there so intentionally, but it hurts!

"Good boy, goooooood boy." Steve melts into the praise, and the pain shifts -- it feels like Rumlow is holding him in place. It feels imperative that he takes it -- he can be Good. 

Steve sees Rumlow hold up another clip, right in Steve's line of sight. 

"You gonna take another one for me?" 

Steve nods, and it's terrible and wonderful seeing it coming. The pain bursts in, bright and sharp and his chest is fire, but Rumlow is beaming down at him. His eyes are soft and fond, and he looks so proud of Steve. 

"Good boy, good, take it for me." Rumlow presses Steve's head back against his knee. "If you need to, you can hold one wrist in the other hand behind your back." 

Steve reaches to do just that, and it helps, it is settling to have something to do with his hands to keep from taking the clips off. 

Rumlow's hand stays on his neck, and it's so nice. Every time he whines from the pain, Rumlow scratches Steve's scalp, or squeezes the nape of his neck. He doesn't feel lost; he feels pinned down and kept safe. 

Words find him, the order to get on his hands and knees and crawl. There's a hand in his hair, and the guidance is so good, because the world is blurry and he is just crawling along blind.

He finds his awareness of his limbs when he is bent over something, it might be a footstool, but he's bent over it and it's supporting him from his hips to his ribs, but his bright nipples are hanging out there. There is pulling, and then his hands are stuck? Steve looks up, and his wrists are wrapped in leather, and bound to the footboard of the bed. There's pressure on his ankles, and Steve tries to move, and his legs won't close, something is keeping them open. 

"Choose for me Rogers: Belt, flogger, or paddle?"

"Touch me?" Steve begs. "Touch me, please!"

"Paddle it is, sweet slut." 

His chest is burning, and then it begins, sharp snaps that fade to heat, and there's Rumlows hand on his shoulder. 

Steve tries to take it well, and it just keeps coming. He wants to be good, he can be good, he can be good--

"Yes, you're taking it so good for me, you sweet slut. Taking it so good." 

Steve lets out a desperate sob, and there is pressure at his asshole, then the plug kicks on. It vibrates, and Steve can feel his body respond in a flood. His toes are curling, and he needs to be touched and to come -- and something happens. It isn't the crashing perfection of an orgasm. It is something slower, something needier and longer and less and more all at once. 

"That's right, knew you were good for it, knew I could milk you for it."

It's intense waves, and Steve shudders with it. 

He shakes while the restraints are removed, and he shakes as he pitched forward and barely catches himself. He is drained; emptied, cracked open and poured out through his dick. Strong hands heft him up on the bed. The strong hands shift his legs, and Steve feels flayed open-- 

His calves are thrown open over Rumlows elbows, but his knees are pushed back to his chest. He is in pain, but at the same time, he feels floaty and good. 

The plug is still vibrating as it is worked loose, then replaced by Rumlows dick.

Steve whimpers as Rumlow fucks him, and it's amazing, and it helps him float further out of his body. 

"Alright my little painslut, time to get these off."

Steve mewls when Rumlow flicks one of the binder clips, he has no other word for the sound that escapes his throat. 

Rumlow flicked them and tugged at them for several minutes. Steve hears himself making these ragged, broken, pained little noises. He can't be embarrassed, not when Rumlow is telling him he is taking it so good, sounding so pretty.

Steve thrashes and whimpers and curls into himself when Rumlow takes the first binder clip off. He had started to thrash out, but remembered the humbler and curled tighter instead, grabbing for Rumlow to hold him close. 

"Knew I forgot something," Rumlow says, as he pulls out of Steve, and puts Steves hands on his knees. "You don't want to let go."

Steve holds position when Rumlow snaps the clip back on, and walks away. Just to the tangle of restraints on the floor, but Steve's world is alight with new pain from the clip, and he has to hold his legs, so they don't fall. That would hurt so bad--

Rumlow moves to the closet and grabs a few more things before returning. 

"Good boy, what a good slut you are for me." Steve melts a little when Rumlow runs his hands along the inside of his thighs. 

Rumlow works efficiently, wrapping supple leather cuffs with buckles on them around Steve's wrists, ankles, and thighs. 

He slaps Steve's ass, then slides a strap under Steves ass, and settles it beneath the hollow of his back. Rumlow clips it to one thigh cuff, then the other, and tightens it, and Steve's thighs are spread, and he doesn't have to worry about hurting himself if he twitches wrong. Rumlow then clips Steves wrists to the ankle on that side -- left to left; right to right.

"There, now I can take good care of my little painslut. Giving it up so good for me to hurt you pretty."

Rumlow pushes in again, and when he is balls deep, Rumlow pulls the second clip. The one on the left, the one he hasn't touched since he put it on. He pulls it up until the skin is taught, then a little further until Steve is trying to lift off the bed to follow it, and then a slow searing pain follows, and Steve is aware that his nipple is pulling out of it little by little. He whimpers and forces himself to fall back and let gravity take him. It hurts, and then Rumlow is fucking him, and there is a mouth on his nipple. It's soothing between the nips, Rumlows teeth catching Steve's nipple in scraping teases. Steve sobs, because he's being held, and it's so good, and he loves Rumlow's mouth on him, he wants --

"Please, Sir, more?" 

Rumlow smiles, it's soft and fond. Steve would do anything to keep that smile on the man's face. 

"Sure my sweet painslut, you can have some more."

Rumlow is deft as he removes one clip and snaps the other on simultaneously. Steve lets out a jagged little wail, but the Rumlows mouth is back, and his hands are everywhere, and Steve wants the moment never to end. Rumlow keeps it up, sometimes both clips are on, sometimes neither. He fucks Steve sometimes, staying hard and in his ass and Steve loves it. He loves knowing how turned on Rumlow is, and that  _ Steve made him that way. _

Steve kinda loses all awareness of anything that isn't Rumlow, the fire on his chest, or the dick in his ass. Steve knows he's floating something good, when he doesn't notice at first that Rumlow is fiddling with something between them. 

Then the humbler is by his face on the bed, and Rumlows hands are on his dick, and it's too much and not enough. Rumlow is insistent, and Steve's dick responds, and when he orgasms, he crashes, it's like hitting the ice again. 

Steve is vaguely aware that Rumlow comes in his ass. Everything is soft and fuzzy, as Rumlow takes the clips off, and they stay off. Rumlow unclips the strap from Steve's thigh cuffs and rolls Steve on his side. 

It feels good, to be curled up fetal after everything. Rumlow clears the toys Steve isn't wearing off the bed, then wraps Steve in a comforter. Rumlow is gone for a moment, and then he's back, with a water bottle and a grey blanket. 

"You were so good for me, Steve. I'm gonna leave you under this weighted blanket while I go make us some food." 

The water bottle is the kind that takes a bit of suction to give up its water, with the straw to the bottom: Steve sips, and dozes, sounds drifting through the apartment to him from the kitchen.

Steve wakes slowly to the taste of spices and _a ju_ , and it takes a moment to realize that Rumlow has pushed his thumb into Steve's mouth. Steve sucks it, drawing all the flavor off Rumlows skin and adding a few flicks of his tongue. 

"Alright you sweet little slut, let's get some fuel back in you." Steve doesn't want to be untied. He wants to stay here in bed, have Rumlow crawl in with him. 

But as Rumlow unlatched the cuffs from each other, Steve stretches and stands. It feels awkward to walk down the hall next to Rumlow, and Steve isn't ready for the man to stop being his Sir and go back to his coworker. Seeing two place settings facing each other resolves his dilemma in crystal clarity. Rumlow had said he would give Steve what he needs. So Steve asks. 

"Can I kneel for dinner, Sir?" 

"Two o'clock is a little early to call it dinner, but its steak and veg, it counts. Fetch the cushion, and I will move your plate."

Steve gets the cushion and kneels. He has a frisson of excitement when Rumlow leans over Steve and clips his wrists together behind his back. 

The bites come at an even pace: seasoned and roasted potatoes, steamed broccoli and carrots, and juicy steak. Steve is able to eat until he's full-- not something he gets every meal with the serum. There isn't always time. 

When Steve stops taking bites, Rumlow stands and clears the table. 

"I was thinking about watching some TV, want to join me on the couch?"

Steve nods and feels adrift when Rumlow unclips Steve's cuffs from each other.

While Rumlow is getting something from the bedroom, Steve takes the cushion back to the living room and waits on his knees. 

Rumlow tugs him up onto the couch, and Steve cuddles in. The weighted blanket holds him to the couch. Rumlow's fingers card through his hair as Steve watches the comedy with him. 

"What is this?" Steve asks.

"Comedy from the '60s. I thought you might appreciate it. Makes fun if the Nazis. Like your USO tour." 

Steve lets himself enjoy the silly antics and the impossible schemes. Steve has laughed at cracks about gentlemen tailors, and at the over the top explosions, and how Hogan always pulls a fast one in the end.

A few episodes later, Steve is roused from his soft slumber. 

"Let's get you off to bed."

Steve settles into the bed, and falls asleep to the clacking of keys, as Rumlow gets some work done. 


	5. Scheming

Brock looked down at Steve. Kid was a wreck and an open book when he's not sober anymore. Super Serum can keep him from getting trashed on booze, but leaves him susceptible to his own hormones and brain chemistry. Score one for the lab rats being right. They sure missed the mark on what Steve would go for. Weeks of honeypots and Steve had cold approached Brock of all people. 

Brock turned his attention back to his secure email. 

> Subject responded well to being in subspace. Orgasm control was an effective disorientation technique. Assessment of targets pain thresholds is accurate. He currently sits at a medium pain play threshold, but I think with development and effort, he could come to be reliant on both dominance, and pain to feel safe and get off. He does not appear to be aware of the neurochemical effects of arousal or subspace, and is therefore vulnerable to manipulation. 
> 
> Project requires further funding authorization for materials, both disposable (lube, condoms) and permanent (impact tools, and more bondage gear)

Brock reviewed the email and submitted it to the secretary for review and budget approval. Brock really wanted some budget for this -- Steve in a swing would be a wet dream. Steve's ass would pink up prettily under a tawse, and with how fast his skin is clearing -- Brock's dick is making a valiant effort towards another round. He could cane Steve hard, and watch the serum heal the welts. 

 

It was going to be a genuine pleasure to push the limits of Steve and his serum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That's part one! 
> 
> Now, there is about 10k more of porn already written in this AU between these two. And Arson poked at me and it grew plot, so who knows what it will turn into in the end. 
> 
> I would like the thank the Bad Decision Buddies Discord for both the cheerleading and the enabling. Y'all are GIFTS FROM THE UNIVERSE.


End file.
